In a multicarrier communication system, such as a system that uses orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), orthogonal subcarriers are used to convey data. In some wireless networks, several wireless communication stations may communicate with one receiving station, such as an access point. One difficulty with receiving communications concurrently from more than one communication station is that there are slight differences in the arrival time of the packets from the different stations. These slight time-of-arrival (TOA) differences may degrade a receiver's performance including its ability to separate the data from each transmitting station. Thus there are general needs for compensating for the effects of time-of-arrival differences when receiving from multiple transmitting stations.